Drunken Love
by Megami Umi
Summary: My first fanfic... Michiru and Haruka Fluff. Please r/r!


Haruka was drunk. The taller sandy haired girl swayed as Michiru led her into the apartment they shared. The Senshi of the Sea looked extremely annoyed and very close to losing her usually patient temper. Michiru's lips were pressed together in one thin angry line. Haruka stumbled around drunkenly mumbling hushed endearments to Michiru, trying to get back on her good side. "You look sexy when you're mad, Michi-Sama!" She grinned childishly and her breath reeked of the 6 or 7 beers she had vacuumed down at the club, which they had been dancing at. Michiru frowned disapprovingly. "Humph. Getting us kicked out of the bar. Flirting with every BOY and GIRL at the club." She mumbled angrily. Haruka grinned and reached for Michiru. The Senshi of the Wind managed to wrap her strong long, arms around Michiru's slender waist. "I love you too." Haruka purred pleasantly, her voice husky with want. Michiru's frown deepened. "You reek like beer and smoke." She shook her head violently, trying to control the urge to smack Haruka over her head. Her perfectly manicured fingernails dug into the palms of her own hands as she tried to control her anger. Haruka pouted. "Now c'mon Michi. Don't be unfair. You know you're the only one I love!" She grinned playfully. Michiru groaned and pulled out of the tight embrace. "We'll talk in the morning. You will be sleeping on the couch. The last thing I need is you getting sick all over our bed." Michiru turned smartly on her heel and left the stunned and fuming Haruka to her new bed.  
  
Michiru tossed and turned, not used to sleeping alone. She huffed in frustration. Siting up on the edge of the bed she hugged her arms around herself, shivering a bit. She adjusted one slipping spaghetti strap back onto her shoulder and stood. She walked into the living room, eyes adjusting to the dark. She moved over to the couch only to find. Nothing. Her heart began to pound, filling to the brim with worry. 'Oh no. What if she fell and got hurt or something.' She begin to call out softly for her lost partner, not wanting to think at what that something could mean. "Ruka? Ruka-Love? Where are you?" She moved from room to room. She pushed open the bathroom door quietly. She flicked on the light switch, blinking a couple times to adjust to the light.  
  
She had to stiffle a giggle. Clamping one hand over her mouth she walked forward towards the bathtub. Bending down on her knees, she reached out to brush the offending strands of hair from her sleeping girlfriend's face. Squealing a bit, she grinned and bent down lightly to brush her adorable lover's lips with her own. 'That position has to be uncomfortable. I'd better wake her or I'm gonna hear an earful tomorrow morning. Aaww! But she so cute!' Resisting the urge to squeal, again she lightly shook Haruka by the shoulders.  
  
Haruka mumbled a bit and rolled onto her stomach, ignoring Michiru entirely. Michiru sweatdropped. She grinned a bit to herself and shook Haruka harder this time. "Haruka! Wake up this instant!"  
  
Haruka groaned in protest. She blinked and raising her hand up to her eyes to shield them from the light. "What do you want?"  
  
Michiru snorted. "Get up and come into the bedroom before you get a crink in your back."  
  
Haruka sat up and stretched but suddenly she yelped in pain. "Ow! My back!" Haruka's voice rose to a sleepy whine. Michiru sighed. "Come into our room and I'll give you a massage."  
  
Haruka's eyes lit up. She staggered into the bedroom and flopped lifelessly onto their huge four-poster bed. Michiru followed slowly, cracking her knuckles and warming up her hands. "Now where does it hurt, Love?" Her voice was soft and a tiny bit worried. Haruka looked back at Michiru and pointed at her lower back. "Right there."  
  
Without a word, Michiru began to knead and rub her back, occasionally dragging her nails along Haruka's back.  
  
"Mmmm. Feels so good." Haruka moaned loudly, her back feeling better already.  
  
Michiru trailed her hands down to Haruka's firm bottom. Using her small slender fingers, she rubbed Haruka's butt, making the taller girl draw in small gasps of pleasure. "Oh! Michiru.You're great! I feel so much better already."  
  
Michiru grinned to herself. She stopped moving her hands. Haruka growled in protest. "Behave, love." Michiru said and smiled. She slapped Haruka's butt playfully. Now get in you pajamas and maybe I won't make you sleep on the couch."  
  
Michiru sighed contentedly, and snuggled deeper into Haruka's tight and protective embrace. She ran her fingers through the short, soft blonde hair of her lover. 'I love you more then you'll ever know, Haruka.' She sighed and shut her eyes. Soft lips began to caress the soft skin of Michiru's neck, causing the aqua-haired girl to sigh in pleasure. Haruka lifted her head and smiled lovingly at Michiru. "Damn. I love you so much. So much." Haruka said, her eyes so warm and trusting, so filled to the brim with love and passion that it made Michiru almost want to sob with happiness. Michiru buried her face in Haruka's neck and shut her eyes, drifting in a dream- filled sleep. 


End file.
